<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep Deprivation by LoverofMidnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562555">Sleep Deprivation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight'>LoverofMidnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FebuWhump2021, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, Tired Arthur, Worried Merlin (Merlin), febuwhumpday19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur jumped up when the door suddenly opened, his hand reaching for his dagger. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and the dagger fell from the table. Arthur just stopped and stared at Merlin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2021 [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>febuwhump 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleep Deprivation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur forced himself back upright, his head felt heavy as if someone had stuffed it full of cotton. For a moment he considered just leaving the rest of the work and get some sleep when his eyes landed on the law bill.</p><p>He could feel a groan leaving his throat. For a moment he forced himself to take a deep breath even when the last thing he felt like was fine combing this through. But he knows he would need to have it ready by the next day.</p><p>He could feel his head throbbing. For a moment he wished that he could just up and leave for a few days. He would never leave his people, but how much more of this could he truly take.</p><p>Arthur jumped up when the door suddenly opened, his hand reaching for his dagger. Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and the dagger fell from the table. Arthur just stopped and stared at Merlin.</p><p>“Looks like a feather is going to knock you over.” Merlin’s voice was low but the sound still grated on Arthur’s nerves and he wished that Merlin would just leave the room.</p><p>Merlin’s eyes softened slightly when he saw the way Arthur’s eyes darted around the room unable to settle on anything. His hands were clenching and unclenching.</p><p>With soft steps, Merlin walked closer to Arthur. “When was the last time you got a proper night’s sleep?”</p><p>A glare at the floor told Merlin the whole story. “Come, leave it for now.” He pulled Arthur up even when he put on fight Merlin managed to get him up.</p><p>Merlin could feel his irritation levels slowly rising as Arthur argued with him. He manhandled Arthur until he looked him in the eyes.</p><p>“You can’t go on like this Arthur.” Merlin’s words were firm.</p><p>He could see the fear and vulnerability in Arthur’s eyes. He had seen how hard Arthur was working since Uther had become ill.</p><p>“You are going to burn yourself out, love. There is simply no way you can keep up this pace.” Merlin's thumb traced the corner of Arthur’s eye.</p><p>Arthur leaned into the comforting touch. “There is so much to do, I can’t just sleep.” Arthur gave Merlin a pleading look.</p><p>Something in Merlin’s eyes changes. “Arthur Pendragon, either you get into that bed or I will put a sleeping spell on you.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare.” Arthur tried to glare at Merlin, but at the same time, the warmth from his hand lulled him slightly into a sleepy stated.</p><p>Merlin could only smile as he saw the way Arthur’s head was dropping. “Come, sleep.” His voice lowered even more.</p><p>With some help from magic Merlin managed to get Arthur into his night clothing and then into bed. His hand drifted through the blond hair and for a moment he wished they can stay like this.</p><p>Arthur’s arm was slung over Merlin’s leg. “Don’t go.” Arthur’s voice was slurred.</p><p>“Never Sire.” Merlin placed a soft kiss onto the prince's head.</p><p>He watched as his eyes closed and his breathing even out. The arm stayed over his leg and for a moment Merlin wished that they could just stay like this forever.</p><p>But he knows that they would only have the evening. For tomorrow the same routine would start again.</p><p>Merlin glanced at Arthur. His hand still running through the blond hair. Hopefully, he would soon learn to balance his work better.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone enjoyed this small one-shot. Please tell me what you think of the story and constructive criticism is always welcome.<br/>I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>